


Wait a Minute...

by radkoko



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Distractions, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, First Kiss, M/M, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss to distract someones attention before stealing their wallet, the perfect crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a Minute...

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept an ongoing list of stories that I want to write someday and finally got around to this one.  
> "Kissed them as a distraction to steal their wallet" from a list of AU's on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Note the two stories are not in the same timeline, I just couldn't decide who I wanted to steal who's wallet so I decided both!

Without warning Charles felt the mouth crash into his. He hadn't seen anyone he knew, and this kiss was not one he recognized. Charles was sure that this was a kiss he would not soon forget.

Not caring about the people around them, the man that had grabbed Charles, kissed him and was continuing the absolute ravish of Charles' mouth.

It was hard for Charles to admit that a random stranger could turn him on so much. Hell, it came so far out of nowhere that Charles hadn't gotten a chance to see the man's face.

Letting the kiss continue for a moment, Charles finally gave into his saner side and pulled away to see the man.

The man looked younger than Charles, though stood about half a foot taller than him. They looked in each others eyes, and Charles couldn't help finding them the most attractive thing about this man he didn't know. They were a beautiful grey-blue that sparked with flecks of green in the sunlight.

"Hello," Charles said with a smile, not sure what more he could say in their situation.

"You are beautiful. I could not think of another way to express that," the man replied with a thick german accent.

If there wasn't already color to Charles' cheeks, he was sure there was now. Beautiful? Nobody ever called him that.

"I apologize, I must leave now," the man said bowing deeply to Charles before starting to walk through the crowd, not blending in very well.

 _Sucker…_ Charles heard blasted through his mind. It sounded like the same voice, but lacked the accent. He looked towards where the man walked away and saw him carding through a wallet that looked strangely familiar.

Charles frowned as he felt his empty pocket, knowing now why the man had been so grabby during their kiss.

Putting two fingers up to his temple Charles followed the man's signature down the street and into an alley. As soon as the man was clear of the passerbys Charles froze him to have time to catch up. He grabbed the wallet back from the man's hand and inspected it before shoving it into his inside jacket pocket.

Charles stood in front of the man debating how to best handle his handsy pickpocket.

After a moment the man came back to his senses and jumped backwards when he saw Charles in front of him. He was instantly searching his own pockets for the wallet that had been in his hands moments before.

"I took it back, thank you," Charles bit out.

The man turned towards him and grinned, "Ahh yes, I know exactly where it is." His accent was all but gone, leading Charles to wonder how long he had been at this game of stealing wallets.

 _Next time try to not pick a telepath for your victim,_ Charles returned the grin before turning to get back on his way.

Instead of shock that Charles had been expecting to see, he saw the grin on the man's face widen until he could see all of his teeth with his broad smile.

 _But I like a challenge…Charles,_ the man projected back. He held his hand up and Charles felt the wallet and his belt start to pull him toward the other man.

"How did you know my name?" Charles asked stunned by the show of power.

"Credit Cards in your wallet..." he teased leaning closer to Charles as if he was about to give him another kiss.

"Do I get to learn yours?" Charles wondered, debating between pushing the man away or letting him steal his wallet again.

"Erik," he replied, closing the distance between their lips. _And I wasn't lying about the beautiful part._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Erik had never been fond of being pulled down by the lapels of his jacket. It wasn't exactly a romantic gesture to ruin one's favorite jacket for a stupid kiss. But this kiss…maybe it was worth it.

Here he was being kissed in the street by a random stranger as his fingers ached to curl through the fluffy brown hair he'd seen before being attacked.

No. He wasn't going to let himself be dragged into this kiss, no matter how good it was.

He heard the boy below him moan, and it snapped him out of the moment instantly. Erik put his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed them apart.

"Aren't you a little young to be kissing a stranger on the street?" he asked while surveying the boy.

He was definitely young, hopefully not so young as to get Erik in trouble with the cops, even if he hadn't been the one to initiate it. The hair was almost too much, curling just a little as it framed his face. And those eyes…god Erik wanted to stare at them for hours.

"I'm plenty old enough, thank you," he replied offended in the quaintest british accent Erik had ever heard.

"That'll teach me to follow my heart." The boy turned on his heels and started stomping away, leaving Erik stalled in his steps. He was the one that kissed Erik, why did he get upset that Erik didn't return his desires? Did the boy always go around kissing people in the middle of a crowded street?

Erik growled at the crowd and started to go on his way again. It wasn't until he took his first step that he realized something wasn't right. There was something missing. Watch, check. Keys, check. Wallet…missing.

Sneaky little...

Erik felt out for his wallet. Like everything else he owned it was adorned with just a touch of metal that he could always find. It made it very easy to find on those mornings when he was only half awake.

He grabbed onto it's signature and started following it through the streets into an alley where he caught the boy looking through it.

"Hey," Erik said calling the boy's attention to him.

"What!?" the boy looked angry that he'd been found out.

"That's mine," Erik replied, turning his hand and calling the wallet towards him.

The boy watched surprised, with just a hint of awe in his crystal blue eyes.

"Amazing…" he breathed out.

"You steal my wallet and I get is an 'amazing'. I think you need to learn some manners, like how to apologize," Erik huffed checking the wallet over to see if the boy had managed to pocket any of the money before he caught up.

 _I am very sorry…but that won't stop me,_ Erik heard the voice in his head moments before he was unable to move himself.

The boy walked closer to him two fingers pressed to his temple and a begrudged look on his face.

"For the second time, I am not a boy…I'm 23 and my name is Charles," Erik was pretty sure Charles was speaking out loud this time, but with his frozen state he wasn't positive.

"Again, my apologies for this, but I wouldn't do it if it weren't completely necessary." And with his last word Erik blinked noticing that Charles and his wallet were both long gone.

 _I will find you._ Erik projected out as far as he could.


End file.
